


A Bouquet That Means Much More

by KaneJess



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneJess/pseuds/KaneJess
Summary: Nagi offers a bouquet to Mitsuki.





	A Bouquet That Means Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend for her birthday.
> 
> Also: English is not my native language so you might see some mistakes or poorly formulated phrases. I hope you won't mind too much.

“Yes! Thank you so much!!”

These were the words that caught Mitsuki’s attention. He then opened the door of his bedroom, and found Nagi, a little bit further, kneeling in front of a box.

“What’s in this box?” Mitsuki asked. “The new season of Magical Cocona?”

“No, this package hasn’t arrived yet!” the blond replied.

Mitsuki sighed, which the taller, fortunately, didn’t hear. He really did order the next season of Magical Cocona. Even though he really liked the show, he still thinks buying stuff like this is a waste of money.

“OH, fabulous! They’ve arrived!” Nagi exclaimed himself.

“What?"

The blond took flowers out of the box and shoved them at Mitsuki.

“Here, my friend! It’s for you!”

Mitsuki blinked. Nagi bought him a… flower bouquet? He took it from Nagi’s hands and observed it more closely. The flowers were red chrysanthemums. They were well kept, the petals well straight and the stems were of a magnificent forest green, held by a white ribbon.

“Mitsuki, did you know red chrysanthemums mean love and friendship?” Nagi asked, after a while.

Mitsuki shook his head. He never bothered to learn the flower language.

“And?” replied the smaller one. “Why did you buy me a bouquet of these flowers?”

“Because I want you to know that you are my friend and that I love you!”

Mitsuki’s eyes brightened. It was the first time Nagi offered him a gift like this. Usually, he gives him gifts he would like. Mitsuki’s lips then transformed into a tender smile.

“Thank you, Nagi.”

“No problem, my friend!”

Nagi came closer to Mitsuki and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The eldest’s cheeks turned into red and he babbled his word.

“Hn, er, hng… Uh?!”

“What's wrong? I told you I loved you!”

Mitsuki’s face became as red as a tomato.

“Naaaaaagiiiiiiiii, he said in a growl.

The shorter one raised the bouquet in the air, like if he was about to hit his friend, but Nagi stopped him, with a laugh.

“Ah, Mitsuki, you are so cute!”

“I am not!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
